Untitled
by meemzey
Summary: A mostly Harry/Ginny fic set after the second war. With RW/HrG too. Slight other pairings.
1. In Which They're Thinking of the Other

_"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." - Bill Wilson_

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own anything or anyone except the story line.

Chapter 1 -- Thinking of the Other

Ginny rolled over trying to get comfortable. Looking over she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. Sighing she got up and stuck her head out the open window, hoping that a breeze would come. There was not even the slightest breeze after 5 minutes and she pulled her head back in the room. To say that the night was hot was an understatement. She glanced over at Hermione and was relieved to see her asleep on her cot. She slipped out the door and down the stairs, careful to skip the creaky step. Once in the kitchen she turned on the small light above the stove, throwing a soft light around the room. She got a glass out of a cabinet and filled it with ice and water. She was just about to sit down at the table when she realized that it was 2:45 in the morning, so no-one else would be up, and the floor was cooler than the chair. So she placed her glass carefully on the floor and laid down next to it. She spread her arms and legs out and sighed, closing her eyes she thought about the past couple of days. Ron was back as was Percy, lots of people she knew had died, Fred had died, her big brother Fred. But Voldemort was gone…for good, he too had died. Harry had killed him. Harry…she sighed again.

"Ginny, seriously. Whats with all the sighing? Since when do you sigh so much any ways??" Ginny snapped her eyes open. And there right in front of her, in the flesh, smiling down at her, was Harry Bloody Potter. Scowling she sat up. Harry was still staring at her, and it was taking all of her self control not to stare back.

'_Oh Merlin why did he have to pick now to come downstairs shirtless? Damn, he looks great.'_

'_Merlin she looks amazing. Why did you have to go being noble? Stupid noble git. You let her get away. Now look what your missing!'_ Hearing her talking brought him back from his thoughts.

"…you just wouldn't. Would you? Cuz you haven't been around. Nope not at all. Then you come back. And no _'Hi Ginny. How are you?' _No…you ignore me. Then, I want to fight. To help. But again no. that can't happen. And so you side with my mom. MY MOTHER!!" she was saying while walking around the kitchen pulling things out of random cabinets. Harry stood there rooted to the spot, still watching her. Taking the sight of her in. Her short navy blue shorts and white tank top, her long auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail the reached just above her waist. When she reached up to get something out of a higher cabinet Harry caught sight of a strip of her back that was exposed when her top rose slightly. Harry groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes, taking several steps closer to her. She spun around and pushed past him grabbing a mixing bowl and began adding ingredients and mixing them together. Harry moved so that he was just inches behind her, but she continued to mix.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" she continued to mix, but answered him.

"I'm making cookies." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He reached around her and held the spoon still, his hand covering hers.

"Its 3 in the morning. And I'm sure your mum wants the kitchen in one piece when she gets up." Ginny spun around and opened her mouth to retort but Harry covered her mouth with his. He snaked his arms around her waist and hers automatically went around his neck and her hands found his hair. She felt him push the bowl aside and next thing she knew she was sitting on the counter, still snogging Harry, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands in his hair. When they finally pulled apart Ginny looked up at him.

"I still don't forgive you for leaving like that." she whispered still playing with his hair.

"I know Gin. I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to." he whispered back. She nodded and put her forehead to his.

"You have to promise me one thing though."

"Anything."

"You can never leave me again. Not ever. Not until I say so."

"Promise."

"Ok then. I forgive you." Harry smiled and kissed her again. Just then they heard someone clear their throat. They instantly released each other and Harry shot away from Ginny and lean against the counter a little ways away from her.

"Hermione! What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep!"

"I was getting a glass of water."

"Right…well…I should clean this up." Ginny said blushing. Harry just stood there looking between the two young women. Ginny hoped off the counter and turned to start cleaning up the mess she had made. But Hermione waved her wand and the kitchen was instantly spotless.

"Thanks 'Mione." she said yawning and stretching, causing Harry to roll his eyes and groan inwardly again, Hermione laughed at him. Ginny looked between the two and cocked an eyebrow. Then shaking her head she started for the stairs.

"Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow."

"Night Ginny!" said Hermione smirking at her best friend, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm going up too. Night Hermione." he said following Ginny up the stairs. When the two got to Ginny's room they stopped. Ginny stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Harry softly. When they broke apart she looked up at him.

"Harry…what does this mean? Cuz I know what I want it to mean. But I have to know what it really does mean. Because I really, really, want it to mean what I think it might. But, you know, I have to know for sure what it means because…" Harry cut her off with a kiss

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?" he chuckled.

"Well?" she asked him. Harry chuckled at her.

"And that you're terribly impatient." he added. She glared at him.

"I think this means that we're together. If you'll take me back that is." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Of course I will Harry."

"Good. Because I'm quite enjoying this."

"What?"

"This." he said as he kissed her again. When they finally fell asleep, they did so with smiles on their faces, (in their own beds) thinking of the other.

* * *

_Let me know what you think please! I love reviews! wink wink and also let me know if anyone has suggestions for the title, I can't think of any good ones. Thanks for reading!!_

_Mere_


	2. In Which Love is Declared

"Love is that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kinda stuff..." - from the movie " Angels in the Outfield

Disclaimer: Ok obviously I don't own any of this…except the plot line…I wish I did but unfortunately I don't…all though if I could pick one thing to have in real life it would be Rupert Grint :)…anyways on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 2 - In Which Love Is Declared

Several weeks later Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting under a big willow tree at the burrow. Ginny was seated in between Harry's legs, leaning back against his chest and Hermione was leaning against Ron.

"So have you two?…You know?" Ginny asked pointing between her best friend and brother. Causing both to blush a brilliant shade of red. Harry chuckled at them and wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend.

"Ginny let them be."

"What? I was just wondering if Ron has finally asked her out! I mean honestly, we've been waiting for it to happen for how many years now?!" Ginny saw Ron let out a breath he had obviously been holding and Hermione relax. She looked between the two of them curiously.

"What did you think I meant?" she asked them looking between the two.

"Err…nothing…just that."

"Exactly what you said." They said at the same time. Ginny and Harry looked between the two. When Harry opened his mouth to say something Hermione cut him off.

"So…Ginny…you going back to Hogwarts?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject. But Harry and Ginny went along with it.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Mum wants you to, you know."

"Yeah well, mum wants a lot of things that shes just not gonna get right now." Ginny said shaking her head. They all looked at her and she blushed.

"Long story. You don't wanna know." They nodded, except for Hermione, who giggled. Ginny had told her all about Molly and her desire, which she had so bluntly informed her daughter of, for more grandkids. Ginny glared at her.

"You laugh now. Just wait till she starts in on you." Hermione paled.

"Not funny. Besides I'm not her daughter, so you don't think she'd do the same to me too…do you?" Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Oh please. We're talking about Molly Weasley. She would, daughter or not. The boys looked between their girlfriends curiously. But before either could ask what they were talking about Ginny spoke up.

"So whats the 'Golden Trio' gonna do know?" she asked.

"I have to find my parents and undo the spell." Ron looked down at his girlfriend.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked.

"I should really go soon. The sooner I can reverse it the less potential damage to my parents." They nodded.

"Kingsley offered Ron and I jobs as aurors. So I think that's what I'll do." Harry felt Ginny stiffen in his arms when he said this and made a mental note to talk to her about it another time. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

Later that night after dinner the two young couples and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were in the sitting room. Hermione and Ginny were on the couch talking quietly and Harry and Ron were seated on either sides of the coffee table playing wizard's chess. And of course Ron was winning. Mr. Weasley was seated in a chair reading a magazine about muggle airplanes and Mrs. Weasley was seated in another chair knitting. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley kept taking turns (whether it was on purpose that they were taking turns or not, Ginny wasn't sure) looking up and glancing around the room. After several minutes Ginny decided to ask them about it.

"Mum, Dad, are you guys ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yes dear, we're fine, just fine."

"Mhmm. Why do you ask?"

All four teens were looking at the parents now. Ginny was looking directly at her mother, as if she knew but was waiting for her mother to tell her what she was so anxious about. Mrs. Weasley blushed slightly and mumbling something about cleaning the kitchen, got up, and left. The four were left staring at Mr. Weasley.

"Well, I'm off to bed then." he said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Once he left the room Hermione looked over at Ginny and started laughing at the look on her face. Ginny however just groaned and buried her face in a pillow. When Hermione didn't stop laughing Ginny sat up and hit her with the pillow. The boys, who had returned to their game, looked up when they heard the pillow collide with her head.

"Oww. What was that for!!" she said still giggling.

"For laughing at me. I…seriously Hermione…I've just been scarred for life!!" Ron spoke up.

"Why have you been scarred for life?" Hermione started laughing again and Ginny glared at her then turned to her brother.

"Honestly Ron. Did you not see how they were acting??" He looked at Harry who shrugged, then turned back to Ginny.

"Ummmm. No? Care to fill us in?" Ginny sighed and got up.

"Men, honestly stupid, stupid, stupid….I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while." Harry got up and followed her out, causing Ron to tense. Hermione patted the spot next to her on the couch and Ron got up and sat down next to her. She curled up into him and he put his arm around her.

"You know he won't hurt her again Ron."

"I know. But she's my little sister. I can't help it." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. I know." she said quietly. He looked down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just get it that's all."

"Sure…you just _'get it'_. It's just that simple." She looked up at him now.

"Of course its that simple."

"Right."

"Whats that supposed to mean??"

"Hermione Jean Granger…you are anything but simple. So anything that you could possibly be thinking right now, is definitely _not_ simple." She was still looking up at him.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he said finally looking down at her.

"I think…I…umm…."

"Hermione spit it out." she looked down at her hands nervously.

"IthinkIloveyou." She looked up at him quickly and saw that he had a confused look on his face. But she looked down so fast that she didn't see the goofy grin appear on his face, seconds after she looked down.

'_Damn it! Why did I have to say that. God that was stupid.'_

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she said, still not looking up.

"I know that I love you." she looked up at him now, he was smiling down at her.

"Really? You're not just making that up? Cuz really, you have to say it just to make me feel better…What are you laughing at?!"

"You're just like Ginny. You both ramble. I'd say it's more when you're nervous…" Hermione launched herself at him, knocking him back so he was lying on his back with her on top of him, and kissed him full on the lips. When they finally broke apart they just looked at each other. After a little while Hermione laid her head down on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him after several more minutes.

"I'm trying to figure out when I started loving you." Hermione stayed silent for a while, and thought Ron was asleep until he spoke up again.

"I'm pretty sure it was when you told me I had dirt on my nose." Hermione giggled. "But I think I really realized that I at least liked you right after we had met Fluffy for the first time. Me, you, and Harry were standing at the door to the girls dorm stairs, and you said that being expelled was worse than being killed. Ha. You sure have gotten your priorities straightened out a bit more since then."

"Oh, you were so mean to me back then."

"That's cuz I liked you and I didn't want you to find out." he said. "Or Harry." he added as an after thought.

"If I didn't like you so much then I probably would have hexed you before we even had one class our first year!" Ron chuckled at her.

"I probably would have deserved it."

"Mmhmm…" Ron looked down at his girlfriend and he saw that she was almost asleep. He smiled, kissed her forehead, wrapped his arms tighter around her, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I am trying to work out some kind of schedual. But Track starts this Monday so who knows when i'll get a free minute! But please do keep reviewing! And if theres anything in particular that anyone wants to see happen let me know in either a review or a private message and I'll try to come up with something! Thanks again!! 


	3. In Which They Walk & Talk & More

_"I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." - the movie 'Pocahontas'_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…if I did, do you really think I would be sitting here typing this story? Nope. I would be out. Not in my house. Not about to have a family dinner. And not being forced to eat my mother's horrible cooking. But enough about my horrible dinner…on with the story…. and I couldn't fit the whole title in the box at the top but the whole one is below...now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 3 -- In Which They Walk & Talk & More Love is Declared

Ginny went out the kitchen door and heard someone follow her out. When she turned around she saw that it was Harry. Smiling she took his hand, and they walked down to the lake in silence. When they got there Harry pulled Ginny to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his waist. Ginny leaned her head on his chest and looked out over the lake. They stood there in silence for a little while with Harry rubbing her back lightly. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Ginny…" at hearing her name she looked up at him. " …you don't want me to be an auror do you? And answer me honestly because I'll know if you're lying. And I really do want to know." Still staring out of the lake she answered him.

"I just want you to be happy Harry. No matter what you're doing or who you're with." Harry's eyes got wide.

"Ok we'll get to the 'who I'm with' part later, but Ginny, I want the same thing, for you to be happy. And if you're not happy with me being an auror then I'll tell Kingsley no. I could tell when we were talking to Ron and Hermione earlier that you didn't like the idea." Ginny took a deep breath.

"It just scares me." she paused and still looking out over the lake, continued. "Scares the shit out of me Harry. That you're gonna go off on some mission and you're not going to come back. And…I…I just…" she looked back up at him and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I couldn't handle that again. Thinking your dead, I mean." He tightened his arms around her. And when she stopped crying he looked down at her.

"Gin, I promise, I'm not going to die anytime soon. I plan on living for a very long time. Sorry love, but your stuck with me. Because back to that thing you said about me being with someone else? You, Ginny Weasley, are the only one I want. And I don't plan on going anywhere soon. And if you ever come to your senses, not saying your mental or anything, but if you do and you realize that you're to good for me because I've been a huge git, then I'm not going anywhere without a fight." Ginny looked back at up at him.

"Oh Harry. I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life." she looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "because I love you. So, so much." He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her. Harry pulled away and with his lips still close to hers he whispered.

"I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley." and then he closed the gap again. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. When the couple got back to the burrow they saw Ron and Hermione asleep on the couch. Ginny laid a blanket over the sleeping couple and the two walked up to bed. They kissed goodnight and Ginny slipped into her room and Harry continued up to Ron's room.

The next morning Molly Weasley got up and went downstairs to start fixing breakfast. She saw her youngest son and his girlfriend asleep on the couch. When she went upstairs to wake up Harry and Ginny she expected to find them both in the same bed. Instead she found each in their own beds with smiles on their sleeping faces.

* * *

And a special thanks to...codyesh2, Dueler312, avie potter, Bruna B.T. Black, Potter-lovers-4ever, IheartHP95, ilikepie2013, the-irish-redhead, and last but not least, Tejana...who all took the time (even though it takes like 1 minute) to review. Thanks guys! It was greatly appreciated! 


	4. In Which There is a Birthday Surprise

-1"We sat side by side in the morning light and looked out at the future together." - Unknown

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own any of this except for sorta kinda maybe the story line…but I don't even really own that. So basically what do I have? At the moment one very annoying 2 year old niece and 2 Reese's peanut butter eggs. (Hint: my niece really likes both peanut butter and chocolate.) So anyways JKR owns all of this…here we go, now on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 4 - In Which There is a Birthday Surprise 

-- August --

Harry was pacing his room. Now that there was only the remaining four Weasleys, Hermione and Harry, all four teens got their own rooms. Tomorrow was Ginny's birthday and he still didn't have a gift for her. Truth be told, he still had absolutely no clue what she wanted. Ron and Hermione had told him that whatever he got her would be fine and Mrs. Weasley had agreed. And when he had asked Ginny she said that all she only really wanted was him, and she already had that.

'_What the bloody hell am I going to get her?'_ Harry laid down on his bed and thought for several more minutes. All of a sudden he shot up.

'_Me! That's it!'_ he thought as he hurtled down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he was out of breath. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were all seated at the table eating breakfast, looked up at him. Mrs. Weasley turned around to face him.

"Harry! Good morning dear! Are you alright?"

"Molly where's Arthur?" he asked ignoring her question. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he and Hermione call them Molly and Arthur.

"I believe hes out in the shed." Harry ran out before any of them could ask any questions. Harry arrived at the shed and knocked on the door, when he heard Mr. Weasley tell him to come in he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Arthur, could I talk to you?" Mr. Weasley looked up from the muggle light switch that he was tinkering with nodded for Harry to continue as he turned fully around to face Harry.

"Well you see, sir. Erm…I was wondering. Well…"

"Harry spit it out boy!" Mr. Weasley chuckled. Harry laughed nervously, and began wringing his hands together.

"Right. You see, I was thinking about Ginny's birthday present and, I've decided what I want do get her." Mr. Weasley nodded urging Harry to continue.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to ask your daughter to marry me." Arthur stared at the boy, no, man, in front of him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why do I want to marry her?" Harry asked, confused at the older mans question. When Arthur nodded he continued.

"I love her. I think I have since my second year, maybe even when her and Molly helped me though the barrier at the station. I would do anything for your daughter sir." Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, as if contemplating what Harry had just said.

"How do I know that you really love her and that you would do anything for and you wouldn't ever hurt her. She was so hurt when you left on your Horcrux mission. How do I know you won't do that again? You have to understand Harry, I do trust you, but this is my little girl we're talking about."

"Arthur, when I had to sacrifice myself that night, I had to walk into the forbidden forest. And sir I had to walk right past Ginny. I wanted so badly to take off my cloak and talk to her. But I knew if I did, she would manage to talk me out of it. Shes the one person who has the power to do that. I had to keep going, as much as it hurt, because I knew that when I died, Voldemort would be able to be defeated, and my only thought was that even though I wouldn't be here anymore, Ginny would be safe. And that was all that mattered. That's still all that matters. Sir, I would never hurt your daughter. And I never ever will leave her again, it was to hard the first time. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Mr. Weasley continued to stare at Harry. Then after several minutes, he nodded.

"Ok…yes, ok. But Harry if you ever do hurt her again…well lets just say that I have had practice with the unforgivable curses. All of them." Harry nodded paling slightly, and Mr. Weasley turned back to his workbench to tinker with the light switch.

The next morning Harry woke up at 6:30 due to a light tapping on his window. When he opened the window an owl that he didn't recognize flew in the window and landed on his desk. When he opened the letter he realized it was a ministry owl, which is why he didn't recognize it, and it was from Kingsley, about the auror job.

_Dear Harry, _

_I was wondering if you had thought any about the auror job? I received Ron Weasley's letter excepting the job, but was surprised that I hadn't received one from you yet. I do need to know as soon as possible either way. Please contact me via owl with your response soon. Looking forward to hearing from you._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Minister of Magic _

_Floor 6, Office 101_

_London, England_

Harry sighed, he still hadn't answered Kingsley about the job offer. He knew that he was being unfair to Kingsley, but he needed to talk to Ginny more about this. After looking at the clock and noticing the time, he realized he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. So he quietly slipped across the hall and into Ginny's room. When he saw her he smiled. She was sleeping on her stomach, sprawled out across the bed, one arm hanging off, and her hair fanning out around her head. She shifted slightly, leaving Harry just enough room to slide into the bed next to her. He laid down and turning to face her, slung his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. When she didn't wake up he whispered in her ear.

"Ginny, love, wake up." She mumbled something Harry couldn't understand and turned away from him. He tried again, a little louder this time.

"Ginny, wake up. It's your birthday." She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Chuckling Harry tried again.

"Come on Gin, it's your 17th birthday. Wake up." She pulled a pillow under the blanket and over her head. While mumbling, still incoherently. Harry though for a moment, then tried to pull the blankets back. But he realized that even though she was sleeping, she still held a firm grip on the blankets. Harry left her alone for several minutes and when she emerged from under the blankets and her pillow he waited several more minutes before he started to kiss her, slowly at first, but then Ginny started to respond. When he realized that she was in fact awake, he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Good morning love." he said quietly, smiling.

"You, Mister Potter sure do know how to wake up a girl. Well, not at first, but I think you finally got the hang of it. You may need a little bit of practice though." she said smirking, and leaning up to kiss him again. When they broke apart she looked up at him.

"You, also have what I would call, 'Morning charm', I do quite enjoy that." he chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Happy 17th birthday Gin." she smiled up at him.

"Thanks. So……" Harry chuckled, knowing what she was about to ask.

"You have to wait Ginny."

"Your morning charm is quickly diminishing." she said giving him a very serious look. Chuckling he answered her.

"You still have to wait. Sorry that how it works." She sat fully upright in the bed now. And as he sat up beside her she said,

"Your morning charm is now completely gone. You have none. Zip. Nada. None. Gone." Harry chuckled and she looked over at him. Then a thought came to her, which, she thought, was genius. She looked up at him and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could, given that it was still only 7 in the morning.

"Oh come on Gin, that's not even fair!" But Ginny didn't give up. She knew he would cave eventually, it was just a matter of time. Sighing, Harry held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok ok I'll give you part of it now. OK? Just stop with the eyes!" Ginny stopped and smiled up at him.

"Ok." Harry just looked at her.

"Well?"

"Hang on. I'll be right back." he said running across the hall to his room. When he returned he sat down next to her and handed her a small wrapped box. She looked up at him and when he nodded she opened it, carefully. When she had unwrapped it she opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a small heart pendant hanging from it when she took it out and looked at the heart more closely she noticed their initials engraved on the back with a date that she didn't recognize. She looked up at Harry and asked.

"What is that date?" he looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm not telling you, you have to figure it out. It's part of the other part of your present." she looked up at him still, her eyes full of questions. He handed her a slip of parchment and walked out after kissing her on the forehead. Ginny looked at the closed door with a puzzled look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the small piece of parchment in her hand. She unfolded it and read what Harry had written.

_Ginny, _

_First I'll start off by saying Happy 17th Birthday! __Now, the other part of your present is not going to came to you as easily as the first part did. __After all I do have some self-control and those puppy dog eyes won't always work on me. __As cute as they may be. So as I was saying, or rather writing, your second part of your present will not be so easy. I know that you don't like surprises but I really hope that you'll like this one. Your first clue : Go about your usual morning routine…somewhere along the line you'll find the next clue._

Ginny smiled. Harry could be very sweet. On the other hand he knew that she hated surprises, she would have to have a talk with him about that later. But for know she would play along with his little 'treasure hunt'. She got up, showered, got dressed brushed her teeth and did her hair, the whole time keeping an eye out for the next clue. When she didn't find any she decided to go down to breakfast. She arrived in the kitchen to find Harry deep in conversation with Ron about Quidditch, Hermione with her nose buried in a book, and Molly at stove cooking breakfast. They all looked up wished her a happy birthday and resumed their previous activities. Her mother turned away from the stove, levitating a huge plate heaped with all of her favorite breakfast foods. Pancakes, eggs, sausage links, bacon, toast covered in jam, and biscuits were all placed in front of her. She began to eat as her mother spoke up.

"So Ginny, dear, what do you have planned for today?" Ginny stole a glance over at Harry, who was still deep in conversation with Ron, then looked back at her mother. Shrugging her shoulders she answered her.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess." Molly nodded. Ginny was suddenly overcome with a strong feeling of déjà vu, but she shrugged it of and chalked it up to being that because her mother asked her asked her that same question every year on her birthday.

"Ginny where are you going?" her mother asked her when she had finished her breakfast and started to walk out the door.

"Outside. Why?"

"Well go brush your teeth."

"But I already did, before I came down." Still not turning from the stove Molly answered her youngest.

"Ginny, don't argue. Just go do it please."

"Fine." she huffed as she went back up the stairs. Harry looked up from his conversation with Ron and Hermione looked up from her book.

"Thanks Molly. I had no clue how I was going to get her back up there." Molly only had time to nod before they heard Ginny scream from upstairs. The four smirked and looked at each other then at the stairs expectantly. Sure enough several minutes later Ginny came flying down the stairs at high-speed, clutching something small in her hand, along with a piece of parchment, and a tooth brush. She came to a halt right in front of Harry, who had stood up. She stared up at him with the most serious and intense stare she could muster.

"What?" he asked after a little while.

"I…you…hang on a second. I have to sit down." Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded, guiding her over to a chair. Ginny sat for only a minute before she got up and started pacing. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry she stopped pacing and turned to Harry.

"Seriously?" was all she asked. Harry stared at her, not knowing what to say. Also he didn't completely trust his voice at the moment so he just nodded. She stared at him for another minute, then suddenly she launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Ron was the first to speak up.

"Umm…Ginny? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Harry kinda might want an answer." Ginny released her death grip on Harry's neck and slid down so she was standing flat on her feet rather than tippy toed. She looked at Ron and Hermione and her mom, then back at Harry.

"Yes." she said simply. Now it was Harry's turn to looked shocked. When he realized everyone was staring at him he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Huh? What? Seriously?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes Harry. I would love to marry you." Harry smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. And just then it dawned on Ginny. The date on the back of her necklace. It was the date that she had first met him. At Kings Cross station, the barrier between the muggle train station and Platform 9 3/4. 8 years ago. She smiled.

'_This is the best birthday ever.' _

Ok first off I would like to say thanks to Tejana, Dueler312, ilikepie2013, IheartHP95, and Imperio-youloveme for all reviewing. Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate the reviews and your ideas and whatnot for the story!

Secondly - I would like you all to know that this story will have an actual plot, you know conflict and all that, eventually I just need to get the basics established first.

Third - I think that from now on I will be alternating couples for the chapters. Like Harry/Ginny one chapter Ron/Hermione next and so on and so forth with smaller chapters (mainly fillers) added in with other couples.

Fourth - I would love ideas for the story, or any other storys that you may want written. And I also am stuck…I can't decide if Harry should become an auror or not. What are your thoughts on the matter?


	5. In Which There is a Slight Problem

"I was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had smallpox." - Woody Allen

Disclaimer: Ok if you don't know how this goes by now then…well I'm not taking the time to explain the whole thing so basically what it all boils down to is…me - owns nothing JKR - owns everything

* * *

Chapter 5 - In Which There is a Slight Problem

Hermione yawned and stretched, while glancing over at the clock. She sighed when she noticed that it was only 7:30, ever since the battle she had been waking up earlier than she used to. But whether it was due to the occasional nightmares or the fact that she had gotten used to Ron sleeping in such close proximity to her, she couldn't be sure. But in any event she was up and probably wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. She showered, dressed and did her hair then went down to the kitchen. She sat herself at the table with a cup of tea and some toast. She saw a note on the table and upon reading found that Mrs. Weasley was visiting and old friend and wouldn't be back until dinner time. No one else was up yet so she had the kitchen to herself. Just then the post came, she paid the owl and rifled through the pile taking out her things. She set her letters aside and opened the Daily Prophet. The front page Headline caught her attention immediately.

**Harry Potter Engaged?!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

Hermione continued to read.

**An inside source of mine, also a close personal friend, as recently informed me that Harry James Potter, maybe better know as The-Boy-Who-Lived or more recently The-_Man_-Who-Lived, recently proposed to girlfriend Jenny. This relationship, and more specifically the proposal, came as quite a shock to both myself and many of my fellow co-workers, friends and the friends of Harry Potter himself. As it has been known that our dear friend Harry has been caught in a love 'square', that's right _square_, between longtime friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and fellow tri-wizard competitor Victor Krum. I have personally taken the time to speak with Ms. Hermione Granger, on the up and coming nuptials. '_I just simply can not see Harry being happy with Jenny!' _she says, clearly distressed about the situation. _'I mean they have known each other for all of 5 months and he has already proposed! I simply think that Jenny will not be able to make Harry as happy as he deserves to be. He as been through so much and needs someone who understands all of the trials and tribulations of who he his and his life thus far, especially his troubled past.'_ …**

That was as far as Hermione had gotten before she could not bear to read anymore. Grabbing the paper in a tight fist she quietly but quickly made her way up to Ron's room. She threw open the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Ronald wake up!" Ron sat bolt upright.

"What? Hermione? Whats wrong? Are you alright?" he asked shooting up from his bed to make sure she was in fact ok.

"Yes. I'm fine Ron. But Harry and Ginny aren't going to be."

"What? Why?" she silently handed him the paper. He sat on the edge of the bed silently reading the article. She could see him tensing up and could tell he was furious.

"Hermione…" he started.

"I didn't say those things Ron I swear!" she said getting angrier by the second.

"I know. Come here." he patted a spot on the bed next to him and she sat down, leaning against him he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hermione, I know you would never say those things about Harry or Ginny. I mean you would have at least gotten her name right!" he said trying to lighten the mood. But apparently Hermione wasn't in the mood for joking around.

"Ron. This is serious what are we going to do?!" Ron thought for a minute.

"I've got it! 'Mione, all we have to do is hide the paper!" Hermione started at him for a minute. And to Ron she actually seemed to be considering his suggestion.

"No." was all that she said. Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione was already up and on her way down the stairs. When Ron finally got down to the kitchen Hermione was talking to Ginny. Both girls were laughing and eating toast, Ron assumed that Hermione hadn't brought up the article in the morning paper yet. He looked questioningly at Hermione and he saw her quickly glance at the fire place, then back to Ginny. Chuckling to himself he got some toast and sat down.

Later that day Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in Diagon Alley doing some shopping. Harry and Ginny kept getting odd looks from passerby's and Hermione was looking quite guilty, Ron however, appeared to be completely oblivious to all of this and kept walking. The four went into a restaurant to get some lunch and when the waitress looked at Harry and Ginny with a look that could almost be one of disgust, the young couple decided to confront a guilty looking Hermione on why.

"Hermione. Whats going on? Why are we getting such strange looks?" asked Ginny. Hermione glanced over at Ron who was staring at her shaking his head no. She leaned over and hissed in his ear.

"Ron, we have to tell them!"

"No we don't" he hissed back, still shaking his head. The bickering went on for another minute before Hermione won. They turned to the confused young couple and Hermione started to explain. When Harry and Ginny just looked confused Hermione sighed and looked around the room. She spotted a younger man with the morning paper and while Ron was attempting to explain the situation she got up and walked over to him.

"Um, excuse me sir?" When the man looked up she continued. "Could I borrow your paper for a moment?" The man smirked.

"May I ask why you need to borrow it?"

"Yes well you see, I'm trying to explain something to friends of mine but it would just be easier if I could show them the article from the paper this morning."

"But how do you know about the article and not have a paper?…If you don't mind me asking."

"Well…I sort of…burned it." Hermione answered quietly, her face turning pink. The man chuckled and folded the paper up, handing it to her.

"Sure thing. But I would like it back in one piece if at all possible." Hermione blushed more thanked him and returned to the table. Handing the paper over to Harry she said.

"The guy I borrowed this from wants it back in one piece so don't do anything to it please." After the couple read the article Harry handed the paper back to Hermione and walked out of the restaurant, all without saying a word. Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione then silently got up and followed Harry out. Knowing exactly where he was going and who he was going to see.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the wait! Life has been hectic around my house lately. (Well, more hectic than normal anyways) But anyways here is chapter 5! Its deffinatly not the best but I wanted to get something up. I also really need a name for the story so if anybody has one, any ideas at all would be greatly appreciated! You can either put it in your review of PM me. Thanks so much, and remember...REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!


	6. IMPORTANT! :

Okay everyone...if anyone is still following this story or has recently read it...

I'm going to be taking this story down. BUT, don't get to nervous! I'm revising it (I really was awful at writing back then) and re-posting it! My hopes are that it will be written better, read more, and get an over all more positive response. There will be a few changes though:

1.) The new title will be 'In Which They Spend the Rest of Their Lives'.

2.) This fic started out as a Harry/Ginny fic, it WILL remain to be predominantly about Harry & Ginny. HOWEVER, Ron & Hermione will also be followed in this fic. Right now I'm planning on doing every other chapter. Meaning that the odd chapters will be Harry/Ginny & the even chapters will be Ron/Hermione. This may change throughout the course of the story due to the fact that these two couples are so close.

I'll be taking this version of the story off the site in roughly 2 weeks. I think that is plenty of time for any and all of you who are still following it to get notification of the changes.

I hope I still have some followers out there for this story and hope to see you all over at the new and improved version of this story! Thank you all for your support and 'dedication' to this story! I promise to do a better job with updates of the new story!

~Meredith


End file.
